Just Breathe
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Elles sont amies pour la vie. Mais les vieux démons ont tendance à vous ronger. Après une énième crise, Alice demande à Bella de retrouver son frère, Edward. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chères et dévouées lectrices. **

**F' se lance dans une nouvelle fiction, courte et déjà écrite, en tout cas les grosses lignes, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à gérer. Elle espère que ç vous plaira. **

**Déjà merci à celles qui me suivent, vos avis sont une réelle drogue. **

**Merci à celles qui me suivront dans cette histoire et qui laisseront leurs avis, ça me tient à cœur. **

**Ensuite Je dédis cette Fiction à Hélène, Ma ****Edh****, l'amour de ma vie, sans secrets n'est-ce pas ? Ni surprise, tu mérites tellement plus…. **

**Je remercie ****Daria**** et son soutien, et pour avoir trouver le titre et toutes celles qui m'encourage.**

**La correction a été faite par la gentille et dévouée ****Sakura BlueBird****. Merci la Miss, ta correction est parfaite, il n'y a rien à dire. Je lui ai volée quelques formulations qu'elle m'a proposée, merci à elle, encore une fois. Et pendant que j'y suis, checké sa fiction « Son Ultimatum » ça a l'air vraiment prometteur. **

**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bonne Lecture, F'.**

_**Just Breathe.**_

_Chapitre 1 :__ Nous pensions n'être que deux._

_**« Avoir une amie, c'est aller contre la nature pour choisir sa famille….. **_

_« Pourquoi elle crie ? Pourquoi elle est aussi froide, méchante ? Parfois elle peut être si gentille, si douce, mais là… elle crie, elle est en colère. Contre moi, je crois._

_Je bouche mes oreilles, pourquoi est-elle si en colère contre moi ? Je l'aime tellement… Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir ? Je ne veux pas la décevoir ? Je l'aime tellement… Je sanglote, sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Je ne veux pas voir cette peine dans ses yeux… Je l'aime tellement... »_

-Bella, reviens sur terre, tu t'es perdue ! La douce voix d'Alice me sortit de ma torpeur. Elle était là, emmitouflée dans ses vêtements trop larges pour elle.

Le serveur arriva et ramassa nos tasses vides.

-Désolée, je réfléchissais. Dis-je avec un pâle sourire en sortant un billet pour payer nos consommations.

Alice sourit doucement et cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux bruns.

Ils étaient plus beaux coupés mais elle les avait voulus long. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle restait belle. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas maquillée, que ses cheveux ne soient pas coiffés, que ses vêtements soient larges, longs et difformes. Elle était d'une beauté soyeuse, naturelle… Pure. Et elle me souriait, sachant que je mentais. Mais acceptant mes mensonges, sans mot dire.

-Arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux… Annonça-t-elle en se levant. Je me levai et lui emboitai le pas.

-Et je te regarde avec quoi ? Dis-je souriante, en marchant derrière elle, alors que nous quittions la terrasse de Portland.

-Regarde-toi, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de regarder autre chose.

Je savais de quoi Alice parlait. Depuis que j'avais percé dans la mode, moi Isabella Swan, jeune fille issue d'une petite ville de la côte ouest, âgée simplement de vingt-six ans, j'étais propulsée sur le devant de la scène, affublée d'un parfait déguisement.

Je puais le parfum luxueux à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est pour vous dire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense… Haussai-je les épaules. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'enviable.

-La richesse, les beaux vêtements, le monde à tes pieds, rien du tout, c'est clair ! Ironisa Alice.

Je souris devant son air presque excédé. Elle m'étudia encore quelques secondes en silence avant de baisser la tête, comme honteuse.

-Alice, il y a un problème ? Demandai-je doucement. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta à mon geste et se dégagea prestement. _J'avais presque oublié_. Je m'excusai doucement de l'avoir touchée avant de réitérer ma question.

-C'est rien, Bella, vraiment… Je me disais juste que je t'enviais… que nous étions si différentes.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant voyons, Alice ! M'emportai-je alors que mon chauffeur nous faisait entrer dans la berline noire. Tu es tout pour moi, je me fiche de savoir que mon compte en banque soit composé de plusieurs millions, ce qui compte c'est notre amitié et tu sais que si j'avais le choix, je ne m'embarrasserais pas d'une telle image.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient baissés. Mon dieu, pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Sans voir ses iris verts, je voyais la peine y régner. Je connaissais mon amie, je savais qu'elle souffrait, mais que faire sinon lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur l'importance qu'elle avait dans ma vie ?

Elle était fantastique. Elle riait lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle avait toujours le mot pour rire, les expressions ou les phrases qui vous détendaient, le regard qui vous faisait vaciller, c'était ma meilleure amie, bien plus que ça aussi. Elle était toujours une oreille attentive, elle ne jugeait jamais et laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, nous étions déjà différentes.

Mais nos passés se touchaient. Nous étions tellement tristes, brutalisées par ce qui nous était arrivées. Nous avions eu tellement de points communs que c'était dur de ne pas devenir aussi fusionnelles.

C'était mon souffle et j'étais sa lumière.

Alice gardait toujours les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je voulais la préserver ! Elle avait du mal avec moi, avec les autres, avec elle-même aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Alice… Soufflai-je, doucement. Elle releva les yeux vers moi. La douleur qui y siégeait me coupa le souffle. Je voulais tellement la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras, la réconforter. Mais elle ne me laisserait pas faire et je pouvais comprendre, accepter et même compatir.

Compatir avec un amour sur dimensionnel. Avec tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Elle me sourit faiblement, les épaules voutées.

-La même chose…. Mais sans moi. Rit-elle doucement. Elle détendit l'atmosphère, comme à chaque fois. Je ris avec elle, quelques secondes. Les moments d'insouciances étaient rares chez nous. Alors nous en profitions.

-Je te dépose à l'appart', il me semble que j'ai une réunion, repose-toi, je commanderai chez le traiteur.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous avions discuté tout le long du trajet, si bien que ce dernier fut rapide. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle chuchota un « Fais attention » avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble, la tête baissée, le corps replié. Pourtant elle gardait la fluidité qui lui était propre, cette grâce presque innée.

-Au bureau, mon cher John. Mon chauffeur me sourit et s'engagea dans la circulation.

Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes. Longues. Le seul point positif était que je faisais ce qui me passionnait, je dessinais. J'innovais, je faisais danser les feutres, stylos, craies sous mes doigts et donnais vie à mes dessins en créant des vêtements et j'adorais ça.

Alice avait adoré ça un jour, elle aussi. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

La réunion fut routinière et je demandai à Lauren, ma secrétaire, de faire livrer mon repas chez moi.

Je pris la direction de mon appartement, complètement éreintée. Alice et moi partagions un simple F3 et nous ne nous en plaignions pas. Il était comme nous.

Simple et il avait vécu… beaucoup de choses. Des moments heureux et d'autres malheureux…

J'arrivais à l'appartement, en me déchaussant tout de suite.

Ces talons auraient ma peau un jour. J'en étais certaine. Lorsque j'entrai, je n'entendis rien.

Je sentis automatiquement une boule se former dans mon estomac.

-Alice, tu es là ? Aucune réponse mais j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte, j'ouvris et réglai rapidement le traiteur.

Où était Alice ?

Je posai toute la nourriture dans la cuisine et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Je toquai doucement, mais aucune réponse ne me parvint.

Sans bruit, je poussai la porte et le visage de ma meilleure amie striée de larmes me trancha le cœur. Je suffoquai presque à sa vue. Elle était là, se balançant d'avant en arrière, son menton sur ses genoux, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle murmurait et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mon sang se glaça et mon cœur fut piétiné.

-Alice… M'écriai-je, horrifiée.

-Va-t-en Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Tu ne mérites pas de me voir ainsi faible et démunie, va-t-en ! Sa voix était claire et calme et c'était déstabilisant. Pourtant elle allait mal, son souffle était haché. Le ton de sa voix contrastait avec sa position, son regard, ses gestes, les mots même qu'elle prononçait. Elle murmura de nouveau « Va-t-en ».

Je ne sillai pas et soufrais en silence pour mon amie. Je la regardai, l'étudiant. Je me souvins de ces fois où elle m'avait consolée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était là pour moi. Mais elle, elle ne me laissait pas panser ses blessures. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir le faire seule, d'être assez forte.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus. La regarder se détruire, se morfondre, se replier sur elle-même. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser disparaître.

-Tu penses encore à lui, Alice ? Demandai-je doucement. Les épaules d'Alice tressautèrent. Elle trembla et je me retins de ne pas courir pour la serrer dans mes bras. Le simple fait de le mentionner lui faisait mal, je le voyais. Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers moi.

-A chaque fois que je respire. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je souris froidement. Je sentais les souvenirs affluer, la douleur se matérialiser.

J'hochai la tête doucement. Je pris place sur le mur en face du sien. Je glissai au sol et repliai les jambes sous mon menton, similairement à elle.

-Je pense souvent à _elle_, aussi. Très souvent.

Nous contemplâmes l'horizon en silence. Je savais que chacune affrontait ses propres démons.

_« Elle me crie dessus et me demande de cesser de pleurer. Elle est dure avec moi et m'ordonne de faire ce qu'elle me demande. J'hoche frénétiquement la tête, je ne veux pas la décevoir. Pas encore. Elle me dit que ma vie a ruiné la sienne, que je ne suis rien pour elle. Et j'hoche la tête, je comprends. Je peux tout comprendre et tout supporter, pour elle. » _

Alice se calma doucement. Je le vis car sa respiration redevint sereine et douce.

Le temps passa et aucune de nous ne parla. C'était apaisant d'être ici, éloignées de tout. Juste entre nous, dans un silence amical et fusionnel. Renfermées sur nous même, à la quête de notre simple identité. Peut-être étions-nous à jamais perdues… Mais nous cherchions. Au moins, nous cherchions.

-Je pense souvent à _elle_, sa voix qui me hurle dessus, ou sa voix douce et compréhensive. Je peux me souvenir de ses yeux, des traits de son visage aussi. Elle ne s'efface pas Alice, peut-être en sera-t-il toujours ainsi. Annonçai-je doucement.

Alice gardait le silence.

-Je repense aux traits familiers qu'étaient les siens, Bella. Son regard, sa voix, ses manières. J'ai l'impression qu'il me hante, qu'il me reproche tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour lui… Je l'ai abandonné.

Cette phrase était d'Alice, mais je sentais la rancœur et je savais qu'elle avait des regrets. Je comprenais, j'avais mes propres remords, je m'en voulais aussi, j'étais celle qui les avais éloignés.

-Il a toujours été là et quand j'ai quitté mon horrible famille, je l'ai laissé derrière moi… Je m'en veux tellement. Alice ne pleurait plus. Elle était calme. Elle se confiait.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Alice …. Elle respira lourdement et le silence se réinstalla. Elle inspira doucement. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix se fit suppliante.

-Bella, je crois que je suis prête… je veux revoir mon frère.

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence de nouveau. Mon cœur battait la chamade dan ma poitrine. Elle me sourit faiblement.

-Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui ailles le chercher.

…_**. Mais avoir un frère, c'est bénir la nature de vous offrir un ami. »**_

* * *

**Voilà, si vous voulez la suite, demandez-là. C'est court mais je crois qu'il faut commencer quelque part. **

**Une review = Un teaser. La suite dès qu'elle est prête. Ca devrait être réellement régulier. **

**Quand à mes derniers Os, je reviens dessus. **

**Pour ****Hammam of Bad Things****, mettez-là en « alert story » une suite est probable si l'inspiration me vient. **

**Pour ****It's a good day to die, my love****. ****Une suite n'est pas vraiment au programme, pour l'instant.**

**Pour ****First Love****, alors là oui il y aura un point de vue Edward, mettez-ça donc dans vos alertes. **

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! **

**A vos reviews ! Bisous, F'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Je vous entends d'ici dire "t'avais dit rapidement" je lève les mains en l'air directe, c'est pas ma faute! **

**Ce chapitre était prêt. Mais on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et la petite Sakura (_Que je salue d'ici et que je remercie et à qui je fais pleins de bisous depuis sa tour vacancière_) a eu des obligations qui font que ... ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé! Normalement, il est lisible, hein! Faut pas déconner mais bon! **

**Bref, merci pour vos encouragements, et merci pour toutes les alertes que j'ai reçu, j'espère avoir de plus en plus vos avis. **

**Réponses aux anonymes. **

**Alice: **Je commence par te remercier pour ta review et te présenter la suite * fais un mouvement de main*

**Lilly White: **Merci à toi aussi pour la review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon c'est toujours bon Review=Teaser par contre faut me le dire! "Je voudrais bien un teaser." **

**Je vous remercie encore, et je remercie dans la foulée de nous prêter ses personnages. **

**Je remercie aussi Daria, Anarchic-Bird et mon Amoour pour leur dévouement continuel... Et je m'excuse pour toutes les crises existentielles que je vous impose (Oui, Dieu se pardonne à elle-même.) Puis toutes celles qui montrent un enthousiasme non-mérité.. je pense à ma paill'paill' et à mes drôles de dames. Oui, c'est remerciement général! **

**Enfin bon, avant qu'on me lance les carottes, je vais vous laisser et faire un coucou à Chewbacca, parce que c'est un amour cette fille.**

** Ah et avant de partir, j'embrasse ma TeamIceTea-Perverses! **

**Ensuite pour finir et cette fois-y pour de bon, je tiens à rappeler que la fiction est pour mon bébé d'Hélène. Je te love. **

**Bonne Lecture, F'.**

Chapitre 2 : _J'irais trouver Edward Cullen_.

_**« Pour aider quelqu'un, l'aider vraiment…**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Etais-je capable de faire ça pour elle ?

En acceptant de retrouver son frère pour elle ? Je ne pouvais pas refuser, mais accepter c'était remettre mes propres regrets sur le tapis. Je savais que son frère m'en voudrait. Il devait me détester, me maudire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

J'avais éloigné sa sœur de lui alors qu'il avait le même âge que moi. Accepterait-il de me parler ? De m'écouter ? De venir avec moi ? Je n'y croyais pas une seconde, il me claquerait sa porte au nez et je n'en méritais pas moins.

Mais refuser ce service à Alice c'était refuser de la ramener à la vie. C'est tiraillée entre mon besoin de la faire souffrir et mes propres peurs que j'hochai prudemment la tête. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens et je savais pourquoi je le faisais. C'était pour elle. J'irais le retrouver. J'irais trouver Edward Cullen.

Quelques heures ou quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous levâmes et dînâmes.

-Ca a l'air succulent, je savais que tu cuisinais bien mais j'avoue que là… Alice me fit rire, alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans une couette et s'asseyait au sol. Je fis réchauffer nos repas, et lui tendis son assiette.

Elle savait que j'étais une piètre cuisinière, les simples œufs au plat me résistaient. Alice était beaucoup plus douée, c'était un cordon bleu sur pattes.

-Alors la réunion ? Demanda Alice et elle commença à manger.

-Fatigante, tu connais Riley, il avait tout un tas de projets pour se développer sur la cosmétique. Je mangeais doucement et haussai les épaules.

-Oh tu es pour ? Demanda Alice légèrement.

-Bof, le fait que je ne pourrais pas développer le bio me gêne un peu. Ca ne va pas avec mes principes. Alice sourit. Elle avait une idée mais la garda pour elle, je le sus car ses yeux pétillèrent.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait plus travailler. Pourtant elle était douée. Elle était tellement douée que ça lui avait fait peur. J'avais quelques regrets à propos de ça, c'était moi qui l'avais poussée à prendre les commandes, et alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'adapter, je l'avais mise au pied du mur. Et elle avait fini par renoncer.

Les regrets m'assaillirent, si j'avais simplement attendu qu'elle s'adapte seule. Je soupirai en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

Le silence s'installa, mais aucune ne voulut le troubler. Nous mangions et nous étions bien, juste là, toutes les deux, sur la table basse du salon.

Nous ne nous embarrassions plus de mettre la télé. Depuis qu'Alice voyait son frère dans tous les reportages, elle ne supportait guère le simple écran de télé.

La première fois qu'il était apparu sur notre écran, Alice était restée tétanisée, elle avait fini par se mettre à trembler et avait sangloté durant des heures. Elle croyait beaucoup en la destinée, et elle avait donc fini par dire que tout cela n'était que signes, que c'était pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il était si riche, que c'était pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y était arrivé sans elle, qu'à cause d'elle il était seul et abandonné.

Je n'avais pu rien faire, depuis qu'elle avait quitté notre ville, Alice refusait qu'on la touche ou qu'on l'approche. Elle aidait toujours les autres, en particulier moi, mais seules ses mains m'avaient consolée. Je pensais avec regrets qu'elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle, et que depuis notre emménagement je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de sentir ne serait-ce que ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Ce manque de contact pouvait paraître déconcertant mais il lui semblait nécessaire. Et j'avais fini par comprendre_. Elle se punissait_. Elle était là avec moi, mais elle s'en voulait, et ne supportait plus qu'on la réconforte, pourquoi aurait-on dû la comprendre ? Elle avait abandonné son frère, sa chair, elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. Elle n'avait pas su le comprendre, pas su le voir souffrir. Elle aurait pu le prendre avec elle, le sauvait en même temps qu'elle fuyait mais non elle avait préféré le laisser. Elle se punissait d'avoir choisi la solution de facilité.

C'était tous ces remords qui la rongeaient, et je comprenais qu'elle ne veuille pas raviver tout cela par le biais de la télévision.

De plus depuis que mon compte faisait mon poids en or, les insanités sur moi allaient bon train.

-Bella… par rapport à tout à l'heure… Alice finissait tout juste son assiette. Je voulais te dire, je ne sais plus si…

-J'irais, Alice. L'interrompis-je. Pas maintenant, mais j'irais trouver ton frère, et Alice…. Je me déplaçai et attrapai doucement ses mains. J'attendais qu'elle me rejette mais elle accepta ce toucher. Nous étions là sur la moquette, assises nos fesses posaient sur nos talons, nous dévisageant. Je le retrouverai et je te le ramènerai. Je te le jure, je te le ramènerai. Lui promis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Alice me regarda et les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage. Nos mains ne perdirent aucun contact et je n'esquissai aucun mouvement alors que les larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage. Sa tête se secoua.

-Merci Bella, prend le temps qu'il te faut. Elle garda le silence avant d'essuyer ses joues et de respirer profondément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer autant. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis éreintée. Alice se leva et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

J'avais menti à Alice. Je ne savais pas où et comment je pourrais trouver son frère, mais dès que mon détective m'aurait appelée, je prendrais le premier vol et irai le rencontrer.

Je savais que je ne lui dirais pas, je prétexterais surement une urgence, elle savait que je me déplaçais beaucoup mais j'irais le voir.

Je débarrassais les assiettes et mis le tout dans l'évier, Marina, la domestique le ferait demain.

C'est en soupirant que je prenais à mon tour la direction de ma chambre. Je m'étais habituée au luxe, j'avais appris à vivre avec et c'était désolant.

Je me douchai rapidement avant d'enfiler de quoi dormir. Avant de me coucher, je m'étendais sur mon lit et ouvrais mes mails. De nombreuses informations y siégeaient. Les horaires de mes rendez-vous, des invitations pour des réceptions et des galas.

Je survolais rapidement, je voulais malgré tout, organiser mon emploi du temps face aux nouvelles modifications.

Lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur un mail. C'était de mon détective. Il m'envoyait le numéro du bras droit d'Edward Cullen, apparemment le nouveau plus gros actionnaire sur les énergies en tout genre n'était pas si intouchable que ça.

Je me couchai après avoir relevé le numéro qui m'intéressait. Allongée ainsi, je repensais à ma vie dans mon ancienne ville. Dans cette petite bourgade, je repensais à ma maison bleue et à sa porte rouge. Je soupirais, en apparence, la vie que je menais n'avait rien de particulièrement horrible.

Mon père avait quitté cette terre quelques mois avant ma naissance. J'ai grandi sans hommes, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été la seule sur terre. Je m'étais faite à l'idée.

Je n'avais pas de sœurs, ni de frères. Quand à ma mère, et bien ma mère, était la raison pour laquelle j'avais percé dans la mode, la raison pour laquelle j'étais engagée dans diverses associations féminines, la raison pour laquelle je me levai chaque matin et me couchai chaque soir ayant toujours plus envie d'y arriver. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle était malade… Je revis ses yeux sévères alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, et son sourire heureux quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle me servait mon lait.

Non je ne dirais pas qu'elle était malade, elle était juste…. _Elle_. Mes pensées vagabondèrent encore et encore… jusque Morphée.

_« Elle entre de ma chambre et hurle toujours plus fort. Je suis petite et je ne comprends pas. Je bouche de nouveau mes oreilles, alors qu'elle me reproche des choses que je ne me souviens pas avoir faites. Est-ce moi qui suis méchante ? Oui, c'est forcément le cas, maman ne peut pas avoir tord. Elle a toujours raison. Oui, c'est moi, je suis trop petite encore, je ne peux pas rivaliser contre elle. Elle crie encore plus fort, pourtant elle n'était pas si malheureuse tout à l'heure. Elle se met à pleurer et dit que tout est de ma faute. Elle a surement raison. Elle connait la vie, elle. Pas moi. »_

Je rouvrais les yeux, tremblotante. Mon cœur tenait un rythme affolant, alors que je sentais les goutes de sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration régulière.

C'était toujours des brides de souvenirs malheureux qui envahissaient mes songes. Il n'y avait jamais de sourires ou de rires. Pourtant j'étais persuadée que j'avais vécu quelques moments heureux avec elle. Une mère ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise, je le savais. Je savais qu'elle avait sourit, qu'elle m'avait épaulée, et soutenue. J'en étais sure. Hélas aucun de ces souvenirs me revenaient.

Mon passé me faisait mal, il me blessait, je le gérais mieux qu'Alice, c'était certain mais il avait un impact néfaste sur moi, je devenais taciturne et renfermée lorsque mes souvenirs étaient trop violents. J'avais néanmoins la capacité de le canaliser mais c'était seulement car il était _vraiment _passé.

A contrario d'Alice, ma mère s'était donnée la mort, un jour où j'étais chez mes grands-parents. J'avais été détruite, et j'avais eu besoin de prendre le large et de ne pas m'attarder dans _cette_ ville. Les gens étaient méchants, ils avaient commencé à murmurer que je deviendrais comme _elle_, que malgré notre différence physique, je finirais par être lâche, _comme elle_. Je n'avais jamais compris ses murmures lorsque j'étais enfant, et j'avais fini par arrêter de les interpréter. Je préférais garder un souvenir mitigé d'elle qu'un souvenir bafoué par des commérages.

Le frère d'Alice était encore là, quelque part…. Il avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, le même âge que moi. Quand elle avait fui chez elle, elle l'avait laissé… et _il y a des blessures qu'on ne soigne pas_.

Si aujourd'hui elle voulait le retrouver, c'était que quelque part elle voulait essayer de passer à autre chose. Et j'étais heureuse pour elle. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, et elle avait enfin compris qui lui fallait son frère pour cela.

Je finis par me lever et me rendis dans les bureaux de l'entreprise. Boston dormait encore paisiblement que déjà je préparai les dernières modalités pour mon voyage.

J'avais fini par trouver l'adresse, et j'attendais juste la réquisition du jet de l'entreprise.

-Vous direz à Alice que c'est un voyage d'affaire.

-Bien Madame. Répondit ma secrétaire.

-Préparez les échantillons. Dis-je en sortant de mon bureau et en traversant le couloir. Elle me suivait presque en trottinant et en prenant note ce que je disais. Je les regarderais en rentrant, je les veux sur mon bureau.

Je n'entendis rien et lui jetai un rapide regard, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Prenez rendez-vous avec la société de Jane, dites lui que je veux négocier leur défilé.

-Bien.

J'arrivai devant l'ascenseur, j'avais encore les ateliers à vérifier avant de pouvoir quitter l'entreprise.

-Faîtes le maximum pour que cette entreprise tourne durant mon absence. Elle hocha la tête, j'appuyai sur le bouton. Je fais confiance à Riley, mais si son travail vous parait négligé appelez-moi sur ma ligne d'urgence. Elle hocha la tête. Je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour. J'entendis un ding caractéristique, l'ascenseur était là. Je pris place au milieu. Appelez-moi seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, c'est clair ?

-Oui madame. Et les portes se fermèrent sur moi. J'arrangeai mon tailleur et ma coiffure avant de penser avec ironie qu'il m'avait fallu devenir riche pour ne plus filer mes collants… et porter une jupe !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

_« Bella, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses. » _L'ascenseur parla et je retins un sourire. Je fermai mon visage et ouvris mon téléphone.

-Emmett McCarthy à l'appareil. J'entendis son sourire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je quittai l'habitacle.

-J'espère pour toi, que tu ne fais pas la discussion à tous ceux qui prennent l'ascenseur… Emmett rit. Surtout que ce n'est pas ton travail.

-Je sais moi je cherche les plans diaboliques. Emmett était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance dans cette boite. Il était mes yeux et mes oreilles. Lorsqu'on dirigeait une boite on ne pouvait se permettre de faire entièrement confiance à ces employés. Emmett était là pour ça. Il m'aidait. Rien n'existerait sans lui.

-Comment vas-tu B-B ?

-Eclaire-moi sur ce nouveau surnom. Soupirai-je alors que j'attrapais le rapport de l'employé des ateliers. Je le survolai, en callant mon téléphone sur mon oreille.

-Bella-brisée, bien évidemment ! Il ria à gorge déployée et je retins un sourire. Je relevai les yeux vers mon employé.

-Merci, veillez à me les faxer par mails, je veux voir le cadre rapidement et une des secrétaires… Avant de partir. Rajoutai-je. Je reprenais ma conversation téléphonique et soupirai. Si la plupart avait eu pitié lorsque j'avais raconté mon passé, Emmett s'en fichait éperdument.

-J'avais oublié Monsieur cœur de pierre. Qui est-ce qui s'est fait quitté devant l'hôtel par sa copine ?

Rosalie, l'ex d'Emmett l'avait lâchement abandonnée à l'autel. Le pauvre ne s'en remettait pas, et d'après lui, c'était ça la plus grande douleur « perdre l'amour ».

-Ton père, mais tu sais c'était lui qui portait la robe de mariée donc bon, il a aussi perdu son costume, tu sais celui que portait sa femme. Je retins une grimace à l'image qu'il venait d'imposer à son esprit.

Bien sur il avait fait exprès de ne pas dire « mère ». Je le remerciai intérieurement.

-Ta tête est à damner, j'adore ! Ria-t-il.

-Tu me vois là ? M'informai-je alors que je traversai les couloirs afin de rejoindre le bureau du chef de cet étage.

-Yep ! Les nouvelles caméras. Bon Bella brisée, je vais te laisser. Dit-il. Je fais des rimes ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Ok Memett, petite quéquette. Je me mis à rire et raccrochai. Sacré Emmett ! J'avais presque entendu son cri outré.

Les employés me regardaient bizarrement, c'est vrai seul Emmett dans cette entreprise me mettait de bonne humeur.

Je serrai quelques mains, donnai quelques avis sur différentes maquettes.

-Trop bleu, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sur une ligne homme qu'on est censé devenir BlueIdeas. Soupirai-je en passant devant un espèce de prototype qui se présentait à moi.

Je passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement d'un petit atelier.

-Développez le haut. J'entendis quelques mercis et je continuai mon chemin. Je parlai rapidement avec le chef de service. Nous convînmes une conversation par mail et je pus enfin quitter l'entreprise tranquillement.

Le voyage me parut long et éreintant, je ne faisais que préparer et monter les derniers projets en date. Je validais quelques idées, avant de finir par somnoler.

-Madame, réveillez-vous. Dit une voix douce.

-Moi, c'est Mademoiselle, et laissez-moi dormir. J'entendis un léger rire.

-_Mademoiselle_, nous voilà arrivés. Je relevai les yeux vers la jeune femme. Je repris un visage impassible alors que je me mettais debout.

-Ai-je quelque chose à signer pour quitter l'aéroport ? Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, mademoiselle, tout est déjà réglé. Je soupirai alors que les portes de l'appareil s'ouvraient. L'air chaud s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

Midland. Voilà où j'étais. J'ignorai le moment je me rendis vraiment compte de ce que je faisais, l'instant où j'en pris pleinement conscience mais lorsque ce fut le cas, j'aurais pu me mettre à trembler comme une feuille. J'étais vraiment entrain de monter dans une voiture pour rencontrer un homme qui devait sans doute me vouer « un culte de la haine » ? Je soupirai et secouai la tête. _Idiote_.

J'espérais seulement pouvoir ramener un sourire à mon amie. C'était tout ce que je demandais.

Les plaines du Texas me rassurèrent, il était là, j'en étais sure. Mon détective privé m'avait donné son adresse. Et je le sentais. Quelque part, j'en étais convaincue, il était là. Je crus un instant que mon cœur me le disait mais je repoussais l'idée. Je ne connaissais même pas ce type.

Mon chauffeur me déposa juste devant l'hôtel le plus huppé de Midland.

J'arrivai tranquillement devant l'hôtesse.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Son sourire professionnel et sa voix douce me rassurèrent, j'allais le trouver.

-Réservation au nom d'Isabella Swan. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent.

-Isabella Swan, comme la femme à la tête de l'empire de la mode ? Je suis honorée. Je la regardais, amusée. Oh désolée, Miss Swan ! Je fais preuve d'un total manque de professionnalisme. Sachez que je vous admire. Elle rougit de nouveau. Voici votre carte, la suite présidentielle vous attend.

Lorsque je pris l'ascenseur, le majordome commença à me raconter l'histoire d'un président originaire de cette ville. Voilà pourquoi je refusais qu'il y en dans les ascenseurs à Boston. La plupart se sentait oppressé par le silence.

Ils détestaient le silence, je l'adorais, on ne pouvait pas s'entendre.

Je finis par souffler de contentement en passant les portes de la suite.

Elle était aussi sublime que toutes les suites présidentielles que j'avais vues. Je me rendis compte avec effarement de ma capacité à faire abstraction de tant de luxe. « Comme les autres » c'était d'un tel air supérieur que je m'obligeai à admirer la décoration.

Finalement je lançai mes talons et entamai un massage de pieds. J'attrapai mon téléphone en passant à l'autre pied, et consultai les appels téléphoniques.

Je prévenais rapidement Alice que j'étais bien arrivée. Elle était persuadée que je me déplaçais pour le travail. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

Si je ne le trouvais pas… _Non, je le trouverais_.

Le room-service me servit à manger et je finis par me décider à prendre mon téléphone, je composai rapidement le numéro qui me hantait depuis que je l'avais vu. Je soupirai, je n'étais qu'une idiote. Pensai-je réellement qu'un homme aussi important allait me répondre ?

« -Ici Jasper Withlock, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me jetai à l'eau.

Assise à la table d'un restaurant chic, je réfléchissais, les mains posaient sur la nappe. Ce tissu était d'un plan immaculé, il était lisse est propre. D'une netteté à faire pâlir la neige.

Je déglutissais, fermant les yeux réfrénant le souvenir. C'était blanc, trop blanc. Comme le chemisier de maman.

_« Je mange des framboises, le jus coule dans ma gorge, mais Mathilde mon amie me fait rire et je recrache tout sur le chemisier de ma mère. Elle est là debout, me fixe et me demande pourquoi je lui ais gâchée ce nouveau chemisier. Je pleure et je lui dis que je suis désolée, elle balaie ma remarque du revers de sa main, et me hurle dessus… je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je reste les épaules droites, laissant son venin se dispersait sur moi. J'accepte, sans rechigner. Car elle à raison, je ne vaux rien. »_

Je sursautais alors qu'on me demandait si je voulais boire quelque chose. J'attendais patiemment le frère d'Alice.

Son bras droit avait répondu à mes attentes et il m'avait prévenue que ce ne serait pas chose facile que de faire accepter la chose au cadet d'Alice.

Il m'avait aussi confiée que ce jeune homme souffrait tout autant que sa sœur. Selon ses dires, Edward Cullen avait conquit son public par vengeance. Il renfermait une rancœur sans nom et sans limites.

J'avais dégluti à ses menaces implicites, le faire simplement m'écouter, promettait d'être moins aisé qu'il n'y semblait.

-_Mademoiselle Swan_ ? Je relevai mes yeux, sortant de ma torpeur.

Une voix douce et chaude, qui s'assemblait parfaitement avec le visage angélique qui se peaufina devant moi. Je sus directement que c'était le frère d'Alice. _Edward Cullen._

_**... Il faut prendre des risques, mettre sa tranquillité en danger. » (**_Dominique Muller._**)**_

**Alors ? *tortille ses doigts* J'espère que vous êtes encore là. **

**Je me languis de vos avis, pouvez-vous faire péter les reviews ? **

**A bientot! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez un extrait demandez-le! **

**Bisous, F'. **

**Ps: Fb : FJurasik Pattinson. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Honnêtement, je suis désolée et c'est tout. **

**La fac se révèle être l'endroit le moins libre au monde..; **

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien! **

**Bonne lecture**

_Chapitre 3__ : Le culte de la haine. _

_**« On déteste… Encore et encore…. **_

Je savais que c'était lui. Il y avait la prestance, l'aura, cette chose électrisante qui vous cloue au sol. J'étais happée par l'énergie et l'assurance qu'il dégageait. C'était comme s'il était là, en héro ou en Dieu, parmi nous, faibles humains. Mais ce qui me confirma mon intuition ne fut rien d'autre que ces yeux. Ces yeux d'une telle puissance et d'un tel fond que j'en perdis la notion du temps. Je connaissais cette teinte, cette volonté. C'était les yeux d'Alice. Uniques en leur genre avant que je rencontre son frère. La ressemblance était frappante.

_Les yeux verts ne mentaient jamais. _Comme aimait le remarquer Alice.

Je me levai en hochant la tête et fus frappée par sa beauté. J'avais été terrassée par l'énergie qu'il diffusait et par ses yeux mais je me rendis compte que le frère d'Alice était d'une beauté angélique. Une mâchoire saillante, des yeux verts brillants, une peau lisse, des cheveux désordonnés.

Edward Cullen tout comme sa sœur était à couper le souffle. Il me sourit en m'étudiant et s'assit.

Je remarquai sa chemise noire, et vus tout juste le jean foncé qu'il portait. Il était grand et musclé. Il était beau, l'avais-je dit ?

-Edward c'est bien ça ? Il hocha la tête. Appelez-moi Bella… Souris-je. Il me rendit mon regard, froid.

-Bella, l'homme que vous avez contacté a refusé de me dire le motif de votre visite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… à peine le temps d'un déjeuner, si nous pouvions passer rapidement aux faits.

Il avait la carrure droite, un regard perçant. Et là une affirmation me frappa. _On ne pouvait que faiblir devant Edward Cullen_. Si sa sœur s'était plongée dans une eau de tristesse et de regrets, il avait préféré créer une armure autour de lui.

J'hochai tranquillement la tête.

-Le sujet de notre rencontre ? Ses yeux étaient sereins, en apparence. Je forçai le mur érigeait devant le seul accès à son âme. Et c'est là que je la vis, cette même note de tristesse que je voyais dans les yeux d'Alice. Cette note qui disait qu'il n'était pas entier, qu'il n'était pas complet, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

J'eus à peine le temps de l'apercevoir dans ses yeux qu'elle disparaissait, laissant du vide, du froid, du mort.

Il ne laissait rien transparaître… ça lui permettait de donner le change. Il m'interrogea du regard, il me pressait avec … courtoisie ?

-Votre sœur. Un silence et deux grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent devant moi. Alice. Notai-je alors que je savais qu'il savait de qui je parlai.

Son visage se ferma, hermétique. Une moue dédaigneuse apparut.

_« Difficile »_ avait dit Monsieur Withlock… J'étudiais son visage qui devenait sombre et renfermé, j'aurais utilisé « cause perdue ». Je baissai les yeux devant son regard distant, destructeur, tueur.

-Je sais… vous lui en voulez.

-Elle ? Pendant longtemps. Par contre, je vous ai haï, Mademoiselle Swan. Il parla calmement, mais il insista pour remettre les choses au clair. Ce n'est pas sa sœur qu'il détestait, c'était moi. Je prenais la remarque en pleine figure, ne cillant même pas. Il ne voulait pas créer de lien avec moi. Soit, mais j'étais là pour qu'il revienne à sa sœur. Vous avez réussi à m'arracher ma sœur, elle m'a laissée et s'est enfuie. Sachez que je vous ai haï, mademoiselle Swan. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, et ça depuis que je me suis réveillée sans personne dans une famille de fous un matin.

Une douleur lancinante me traversa. Je ne pouvais vraiment dire pourquoi mais les yeux de cet homme, braqués sur moi, me déstabilisaient. Quant à ses paroles, elles me faisaient mal.

J'hochai doucement la tête. J'avais la gorge sèche, comme si je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Il me réduisait au silence, de par ses mots, de par ses yeux. J'ouvris la bouche, je voulais hurler mes excuses mais il semblerait que cet homme coupa les mots avant qu'ils ne se fraient un chemin vers ma bouche.

-Je comprends. Expliquai-je. Je fus interrompue par le serveur. Le magnifique jeune homme en face de moi commanda rapidement deux plats du jour, et deux verres de vin. Il fit un geste et je remarquai pour la première fois, l'élégance de ses mains, le pouvoir de ses longs doigts.

Et pour la première fois, depuis de nombreuses années, je ressentis une pointe de désir pour un homme. Je secouai la tête, j'étais là pour mon amie ! Cet homme était répugné par moi et j'osai le voir comme autre chose que comme un homme blessé ? J'étais officiellement une _obsédée_.

-Je comprends aussi que vous m'en vouliez. Je m'en veux aussi. Il me regarda, ses yeux verts flamboyant.

-Stop, je ne crois pas que ce que vous pourriez me dire me ferez changer d'avis. Ma rancœur me donne envie de vous cracher au visage. Je le regardais, outrée. Je vis ses yeux danser la haine, m'agiter sous le nez ses ressentiments et ses peines. Encore une fois, je vis la peine et cette note de prise de conscience de décisions.

-Je… Laissez-moi au moins essayer. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, mais j'aimerais m'excuser.

Sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière et il éclata d'un rire cynique et mauvais. Il renifla toujours aussi méchamment avant de me tuer de ses yeux.

-Pour quoi ? M'avoir pris ma sœur ? Avoir fait de moi une âme sans cœur ? Oh je sais … Ce n'est pas ce que vous désiriez, n'est-ce pas ? Il feignit la compassion. Il redevint sérieux, vous êtes l'épine dans mon pied, la maladie dans mon sang, le venin dans ma bouche, _Bella_.

Les larmes auraient pu couler à ce moment-là. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce regard, ces paroles méchantes. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui pouvait me faire ça dans le passé. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur moi, et je revis la même note que dans celui de ma mère. Le dégout.

_« Elle est là, debout, le corps stable au dessus de moi, son regard tueur et implacable me réduisent au silence. Je me recule et m'assois par terre. Ainsi, je suis encore plus petite. Elle me regarde toujours ne prononçant aucun mot. Je préférais qu'elle parle, qu'elle hurle. Le silence me met mal à l'aise et je sanglote sans réelles raisons. Et elle, elle reste là, insensible. Froide comme la mort. »_

Je déglutis, bruyamment, enfouissant ce souvenir. Pas le temps pour ça. J'haussai les épaules, feignant la désinvolture.

-Vous avez l'air de me détester comme si j'étais la lèpre elle-même. Mais je ne suis pas ce que vous dîtes.

Il me sourit, sadique.

-Vous avez l'air de vouloir me convaincre comme si je ne vous connaissais pas. Mais je ne suis pas de ceux que vous bernez.

Je relevais la tête, la colère envahissant peu à peu mes sens.

Je n'étais pas si mauvaise qu'il le pensait, je ne voulais pas le blesser ou lui faire du mal. Mais la manière qu'il avait de me dénigrer était des plus insultantes.

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, la fumée ne va pas tarder à sortir sinon.

Je tapais presque du pied, perdant mes mots face à une telle attitude.

-Et dire que certains vous disaient aimable. Grinçai-je.

Ses dents apparurent dans un sourire tordu.

-Les « on dit » n'ont pas mené Sparte à Troie.

-La méchanceté n'a jamais pansé les plaies. Répliquai-je.

Il me regarda et j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que je ne cherchais pas la guerre, je ne voulais même pas l'armistice, je voulais simplement le convaincre de venir avec moi.

Je n'avais aucun ressenti mais je savais que lui en avait des tonnes et il avait plus que raison… Néanmoins, il était le frère de ma meilleure amie, je ne souhaitais que le bonheur pour eux deux. Mais sa manière de se comporter avait malgré tout le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Je respirais un bon coup calmant petit à petit mes nerfs.

Edward me dardait toujours de ce regard moqueur, impassible.

-Je … Comprenez-moi, il y a très peu de choses qui peuvent me faire quitter mon entreprise en pleine essor. Je le regardais. Je ne tiens pas à m'étendre mais sachez que je suis ici seulement pour elle.

-La gentille meilleure amie qui après avoir détruit quelque chose essaie de le reconstruire. Je voulus répliquer mais ses longs doigts m'en empêchèrent. Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas réellement détruit ma relation avec ma sœur. Vous avez fait bien plus, vous l'avez émiettée, ratatinée, broyée…

-Stop ! Je ne vous permets plus, Edward. Je ne vous ai pas encore manqué de respect pour que vous vous le permette.

-A quel moment avez-vous décidé cela ? Le respect est-ce que vous savez même ce que c'est ? SI vous me respectiez, pourquoi m'avoir laissé avec eux ? Pourquoi avoir arraché la seule bouée qui me restait ? Vous vous permettez des termes qui n'ont aucun sens parce que vous les en destituez au moment même où ils passent votre bouche. Ragea-t-il.

Je faillis me lever, l'insulter et m'en aller. Mais le visage d'Alice s'imposa. Ses yeux verts remplis de larmes, ces regards vitreux, vides ou morts, et je me calmai instantanément.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il mettait mon self-control à rude épreuve.

Je relevai un peu la tête pour un peu plus de contenance.

-Et vous comment pouvez-vous m'accuser de toute la misère qui vous est tombée dessus ? Vos malheurs ont-ils commencé le jour où je suis apparue ? Je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils aient été pire après mon départ. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à vos piques, pour me battre avec vous, je suis là pour elle.

Il me regarda et le temps s'arrêta, différentes émotions passèrent dans ses yeux, comme si le mur tombait de nouveau. Douleur. Peine. Colère. Doutes.

-C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici. Bien évidemment son ton avait baissé. Il était touché, et j'aperçus la douleur qu'il cachait.

-Elle n'a jamais voulu ça. J'essayai de montrer que j'étais sincère, finalement il hocha doucement la tête.

-Je… Je sais qu'Alice n'a pas voulu me faire souffrir. Il me regardait comme s'il rendait les armes. Il avait l'air fatigué désormais. J'aurais voulu poser ma main sur la sienne et le réconforter.

-Votre peine est semblable à celle de votre sœur vous le savez ? Il leva les yeux vers moi. Si vous pensez qu'elle ne pense plus à vous ou qu'elle ne vous aime pas… vous vous trompez, je le vois, je le sais, elle souffre autant que vous, voir plus.

Il me regarda, sceptique.

-Les remords et les regrets Edward.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un homme qui redevenait un enfant qui après avoir été exécrable finissait par se mettre à pleurer car il était triste. Edward semblait vulnérable.

- J'ai vu votre sœur vous quitter, et se détruire peu à peu de vous avoir perdu. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, c'est vrai. Physiquement, elle a toujours été mon oreille attentive. Nous partageons tellement ensembles. On se comprend. Edward me regardait, sans mot dire. Mais _Edward_, et j'insistai sur son prénom, elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous, si son corps était avec moi, son âme, son sourire, et son rire sont restés dans vos mains.

Edward me regarda longuement avant de soupirer. Le masque tomba à ce moment-là et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

-Elle m'a manquée à chaque instant depuis. C'était ma grande sœur…

-C'est toujours. Interrompis-je.

Il balaya ma remarque de la main, et je revis ma mère, balayant sans cesse mes explications, sauf que cette fois-y ce n'était pas un hurlement de rage qui la transperçait ensuite mais simplement son rire cristallin, alors que je venais de la faire rire.

_« Elle rie alors que je lui explique pourquoi mes chaussures sont noirs de boue. Elle fait un geste de la main et me regarde avec autant d'amour que j'arrive à sourire. C'est ma mère. Et là, tout de suite, elle est bien. Heureuse. En paix. »_

Ce souvenir heureux me monta aux yeux. C'était la première fois que mon esprit me renvoyait à une image heureuse de ma mère. Et c'était lui et sa haine qui avaient fait naître ce souvenir en moi.

-L'habitude fait que j'ai finis par me dire, que c'était devenu la vôtre.

-Non. Dis-je en sortant de ma torpeur. Elle a besoin de vous.

-Comme j'ai eu besoin d'elle, quand elle est partie.

-Il faut que vous l'aidiez. Plaidai-je. Les plats arrivèrent, mais je n'avais pas faim. Je le vis se redresser, et ce désir m'effleura à nouveau. Son odeur pénétra mes narines. Il sentait bon. Virilement bon.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête, et me repositionnai mal à l'aise de nouveau. Edward ne dit rien, et commença à manger.

Je jouais plus avec la nourriture qu'autre chose.

-Elle va de plus en plus mal. Elle est tombée sur un reportage de vous, je vous félicite pour ce débouché d'ailleurs, mais elle a été terrassé par votre « manque de vie ». Son état se détériore, vous connaissez Alice, elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'au moi prochain sans vous voir.

Edward resta les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Un homme d'une telle prestance… s'en était presque désamorçant.

-Je ne peux pas… Murmura-t-il.

-Edward, je sais que vous m'en voulez et quelque part vous en voulez aussi à Alice. Mais je vous promets qu'elle n'a jamais voulu vous faire souffrir, elle a juste essayé… de s'en sortir.

Edward releva ses iris incandescents sur moi.

-En me laissant moi. Il n'y a pas plus égoïste. Je n'étais qu'un enfant.

-Et elle aussi ! Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle a pris peur, elle a essayé mais comment aurait-elle pu subvenir à vos besoins.

-Elle a réussi à subvenir aux votre. Il fallait que ces mots franchissent ses lèvres, je le savais mais c'était douloureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense cela.

-Non… Je …

-Ne vous expliquez pas, j'ai bien compris. Edward passait d'un sentiment à l'autre sans lien. Notre conversation était brouillonne comme mon esprit.

Il ne dit rien et je jouais avec ma nourriture. Je voyais ses poings se serraient puis se desserraient. Il soupirait avant de se muer dans le silence. Une minute. Dix puis quinze sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé.

-Je vais… Ok.. Je … Dit-il doucement. Je relevai les yeux et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Il me fit un pâle sourire, et je m'embrassai sous tant de beauté. Je … parlez-moi d'elle. Murmura-t-il doucement.

… _**Et on finit par se résigner… Rien ne vaut l'amour. Même pas la haine. »**_

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience... Sinon le point de vue Edward de First Love, ça vous dit ? **

**F'.**


End file.
